Optical connectors are ubiquitous and are used to connect optical conductors, such as optical fibers and optical fiber bundles, to various pieces of equipment and other optical conductors to complete an optical system. Properly engaged optical connectors can become disengaged for any of a variety of reasons, including exposure to vibration and being knocked loose, among others. In complex systems with many optical connectors, such as fiber-optic communications networks, when an optical signal is interrupted, it can be challenging to determine not only the cause of the interruption but the location of the interruption. This is as true for disengaged connectors as it is to damaged conductors and faulty equipment. Even less complex systems can have fault-location issues.